The Labyrinth
by Saucy Strawberries
Summary: The boys are at France, when Kendall's luggage is swapped again. A new adventure awaits them, but this time, it is much more sinister and dark, and someone out there is seeking revenge...Inspiration from Jim Henson's Labyrinth (1986). Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Luggage Swap Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or make any profit from it.**

* * *

Chapter One: Luggage Swap Again.

The receptionist at the front desk of the La Pierre Hotel was not pleased to have eight new members arrive at his hotel. At the very moment they had checked in as a a group, with four different key-cards, he had a very unpleasant feeling about their stay.

The first person he met was round in the belly, with numerous chains around his neck, and a receding hairline. His assistant, 'Kelly', and another lady, with her child, 'Katie', followed him.

"Dogs!" the man yelled out loud, to general direction. A few passerby-ers stopped before continuing on their ways after a nod from Kelly. "Dogs get back here!"

Four boys raced in front of the man, Gustavo Rocque, according to his list. They were Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell.

"Where have you been?" Gustavo demanded of them, angrily.

"Just exploring," Kendall said, smiling and tapping Carlos' helmet.

"I don't want anything like what happened in Europe again, 'kay, dogs?" Gustavo said sternly. Logan's face turned grim at the remainder but he did not day anything.

"That was out of our control, anyway," Kendall said. "But okay."

Kelly signed on the slip of paper and handed out everyone's key-cards. Mrs. Jennifer Knight and her daughter, Katie, had one room to themselves. Gustavo and Kelly had individual rooms, and the boys from Big Time Rush were sharing a room together.

"Again?" James said, looking at the melancholy key-card on Logan's hand. "I need my _space._ I can't get ready if these three are around. It's impossible to get beauty sleep with Carlos in the room."

"I take offense to that!" Carlos said, pointing an accusatory finger at James' direction, before lowering it at a glance from the receptionist.

"Come on, guys, cheer up," Logan said, dragging his teal colored suitcase behind him, towards the elevator. "We're in France! Things are bound to be different."

Kendall smiled at his small friend as the elevator stopped with a resounding 'ding!'.

The La Pierre Hotel was definitely different from the hotel they were in Europe. The place was unusually fluffy and pink. It reminded Carlos of happy thoughts about kittens, it made Kendall nauseous, Logan cringe in the realization that things were not getting better after all, and it reminded James of his favorite- albeit girly- beauty parlor so he supposed it wasn't so bad.

"Oh my gosh," Kendall said. "This is...the most..._girliest_ hotel we've stopped at."

Carlos tapped his helmet in reply and burst through the doors of their four-bed suite.

The room was very similar to all their previous hotel rooms; it had four beds, as customary, at four different corners of the room and four bedside tables, with a lamp next to it. At one side a small round circular table stood, with two revolving leather chairs, and across the table was the door to their bathroom. A large patio was behind them, sunlight streaming through the window.

"Well, at least it's bigger," Logan said, with an observing eye. James looked at him oddly.

"How is this place," James said, waving his arms around, "any bigger?"

"At least by a meter longer in length, and I'd say roughly two feet and three centimeters by the breadth...the width doesn't matter, I'm doing area, not volume...so per say, if I take the integer..."

"Oh God no," Carlos said, covering his ears. "Scientific babble!"

Kendall smirked at his friend's dramatics and James patted the boy on the head.

"Actually, it was mathematical babble," Logan said, before zipping open his suitcase and dumping it's contents on the bed. The raven-haired boy then began hanging his clothes in the supplied wardrobe, taking time to fold each one of his delicate fabrics.

Kendall, on the other side of the bed across Logan, began unzipping his own suitcase, and at the very beginning realized that the tag of his suitcase was different. The blond boy cautiously opened his bag.

"G-Guys...I think my bag got swapped again..."

This time the reaction he received was different. Logan froze in his position of stacking his jeans and Carlos automatically tapped his head to check if his helmet was on, which it was. James bit his lip and looked, of all things, _excited_ at the prospect of another adventure.

Logan glanced at the windows. "Nobody out there."

Carlos inched away and closed the door. James smacked his lips.

Kendall opened the top of the suitcase quickly, and then dived away from it, hiding next to the bathroom door. There was a small crash as Carlos bumped into the door in his hurry and small shuffle as James crouched below. Logan tried to hide but failed, causing him to slip with a small 'ow...'

There was no sound. A feather could have fallen and they could have heard it.

James was the first to jump up. "Nothing there!"

Kendall stood up wearily, and after a look into the suitcase, admitted that there _was_ nothing there. There were folded polo t-shirts, a few faded and torn jeans and about a thousand different colored mothballs. A half-finished rolled up at the end toothpaste was zipped up, with an electric green toothbrush tied up with a rubber band with it. A molten Snickers Bar was at the corner of the suitcase, squished under all the clothes, smearing the jeans with chocolate and nougat.

"Ordinary bag, no _Beetle_, no nothing," Kendall said. Logan let go a breath and Carlos fist-pumped the air.

Kendall laid down a folded blue polo t-shirt on the bed, thinking mournfully about having to break to Gustavo that his baggage got swapped again. The blond absentmindedly touched the collar of the shirt, and to his surprise his hand met with something metallic and _cold_.

His first thoughts were that someone had misplaced the shirt cuffs, collar instead of sleeves. But then he realized that the polo shirt was sleeveless, so why would there be cuffs in the first place?

He reached out and grabbed it the metallic mass, to find something heavy land on the palm of his hand.

**A/N: First story ever! After re-watching Big Time Movie I realized anything can happen to Big Time Rush, and this idea came into my head and wouldn't go. Yeah, I took some elements…sorry about that. But don't worry; it's not like the movie 'The Labyrinth' (the one with David Bowie and Jennifer Connelly). **


	2. Glowing Amber Orbs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or make any profit from it.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Glowing Amber Orbs.

"Oh no, this is bad...this is really _really_ bad..."

Kendall stared at each of his friends for split moments. James was in front of the flower-decorated mirror. Carlos was chewing on a leftover Twix bar from the airport. Logan was happily folding fabrics, aligning them symmetrically.

And then he yelled.

All three boys turned around to face Kendall sharply. "What happened?" they said, simultaneously.

Kendall resisted the urge to burst into hysterical laughter and yell "Jinx!" at every one of them. Instead, he shakily rose his hand and smiled uneasily.

"Found something..."

"Don't touch it!" Logan and Carlos yelled, at the very moment James said, "Open it!"

It was like the hotel in Europe all over again. Three friends circling him, each with different opinions, and for some reason it was always Kendall holding the offensive object. The only difference was probably that they were in Paris now, instead of Europe, and their hotel room was pink and fluffy.

Suddenly Kendall collapsed into hysterical laughter, tears on the verge of streaming from his eyes.

"Why are you laughing?" they three of them demanded angrily, altogether.

Kendall re-appeared, and then stood very still for a moment. "You know what, I don't know. Probably because its like deja-vu all over again. Remember Europe?"

Logan turned to Carlos. "Have you been having any dreams?"

Carlos shook his head quickly.

Logan inwardly sighed in relief and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Kendall then sat down on his bed, springs bouncing with his weight.

"Well, at least that's confirmed," he said, putting a hand to stable his weight. Just as he did so, he realized it was a mistake, as there was a loud snap and Kendall felt sugary substance underneath his hand.

"What did I do?"

"You, uh..." James said, sounding anticipated. "...broke that stone thing."

It was enough to make Kendall leap off the bed as if the mattress was on fire. He stared at the powdery mess that was the stone. It was beautiful and whole before. a lovely color of amber, with too many sides to count, being it an intricate shape. When weighed, it certainly didn't give the impression of being broken under the weight of one teenage boy.

"Well, we've proved it's harmless," Kendall said, shrugging, looking around uneasily and guiltily. Carlos was giving him the 'annoyed' face.

"We were wrong Kendall," Logan said. "There's stuff c-coming out of it."

And so they were. Glowing spherical orbs were floating out of the broken sediments, almost graceful. They were supple in the still air, dancing though it wasn't windy, and nothing was there to guide it. They had their own conscious, uncontrolled; not influenced, just by themselves, with their originality. They were like rings of fire, and each boy stared at the orbs, mesmerized by them.

Suddenly one landed on Carlos' helmet, and exploded into nothingness with a loud crack and sizzle.

Logan screamed and jumped away from the Latino, only to be bombarded with sparks of fire of his own. James was cowering, covering his hair for safety. The pretty boy grabbed his lucky comb and stuffed in his pocket, almost running into Kendall in the process.

Kendall himself wasn't doing very good, trying to wrap the situation around his head, trying to make his head work under pressure as it always did and trying to calm himself and everyone else down.

With a loud crack that nearly deafened them, Carlos vanished.

"Carlos!" they all cried simultaneously, before with a similar crack, Logan was gone. They were falling like flies.

"U-Uh...what do we do?" Kendall asked. James looked at him like he was mad.

"_What do we do? You're the one who works good under press_-"

There was another crack, and then James was gone.

Kendall closed his eyes, waiting for the impact to come, and sure enough, it did, the crack of his own ringing in his ears as he felt his world spiral out of control, round and round till he was getting light-headed.

Then there was a loud muffled thump as Kendall felt himself hit land.

Kendall's ears were still ringing, eyes still stinging and his head spinning. He finally jerked himself awake at the sounds of moans.

"J'mes? Car'os? L'gan?" Kendall said, voice muffled. He slowly rose himself up to his knees and hands, so that he was in a crawling position. He finally realized the moans were coming from underneath him. The boy scrambled up to meet the anguished face of James Diamond.

James was holding his hair tightly, eyes blown wide and frightened, and now that Kendall was off him James let off an occasional whimper or almost silent moan.

Kendall stood up to his full height and was pleased and relieved to find out that he wasn't in a confined space, and that they could access movement. Wordlessly, he held out a hand for James, and the brunette stood up.

James looked around, still nursing his head. "Do you see Logan or Carlos anywhere?" he asked.

"No..." Kendall said slowly, as though weighing the possibilities of many different things. "Now that you mention it, I don't remember seeing them at all..."

James immediately stopped nursing his head and bit his lip. That's when Kendall realized that they, the four of them, could be_anywhere_ and that if they were separated it was simply _not cool_, and Gustavo would probably bury them six feet under by the time the come back.

"Uh, maybe they're behind these rocks somewhere," Kendall said, trying to convince himself more than anything. James nodded and began searching towards the left, as Kendall took the right.

No Carlos or Logan.

"Maybe they're forward," James said, just as Kendall was about to declare defeat. Kendall then looked ahead.

There was a forward, and it surprised Kendall that he hadn't noticed it before. The path was long and wide, the walls providing with boundaries. The walls were made of yellowing, dusty bricks that where scraping off at the edges, and an occasional moldy fungi or plant creeping out through the places in between. Rocky gradients lined it. The road vanished on, and Kendall couldn't see where it ended.

"Well I suppose," Kendall said, shrugging. "Let's go."

**A/N: You guys are awesome! Thanks to LittleMonkeyDog, suitelifeforever9, RusherDriver and Guest for reviewing! Glad you guys liked it so far! I hope you liked this chapter too :) **


	3. Other Sides of the Rainbow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or make any profit from it.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Other Sides of The Rainbow.

Carlos woke up, groggily opening his eyes and shaking his head in a style similar to a dog's. The two bands around his helmet flapped around as he did, hitting him in the face. Carlos rubbed his sore cheek.

"This is terrible..." he said, more to himself than to anyone else. The dizzying force and impact of the fall still echoed in his head. He resisted the urge to vomit.

There was a slight, small strangled noise next to him. Carlos jumped a foot in the air.

He was in an unknown place, and for all he knew, he could be alone and whatever making the noise could be potentially dangerous. Carlos backed into the wall, still on the ground but sitting, hand clamped over his mouth to avoid any noise from himself.

The strangled noise sounded again, now drastically less strangled and more muffled.

Carlos backed against the wall even more, even though it was impossible to go any further behind.

A cough. Carlos stuffed his fist in his mouth, cowering in fear.

Then a still silence. Carlos waited, an inaccurate clock ticking off in his head, seconds ticking off faster than ever, seven minutes in the passing despite it only been ten seconds in reality. And then he jumped up.

"Oh just reveal who you are!" he yelled to general distance. "I can't take it anymore!"

Carlos immediately regretted it and cowered back, whimpering and silently maneuvering his hand around the top of his head to check for his helmet, a small sense of relief creeping into him when his hand made contact with the smooth surface.

_Tick, tick, tick._

"Carlos Garcia?" said a voice. It was a man's. "That you?"

Carlos nodded, before realizing the man couldn't hear him. "Yes," he said, wearily.

"Well that's just great." There was a slight shuffling of clothes and Carlos met with a towering sight. "Jett Stetson. Remember me?"

* * *

"Get up."

The voice was brash and awfully cheerful to Logan's weak ears. The wind gushing by him was still ringing in his ears.

_Tinnitus_, he thought sadly. _Wonder if it's permanent._

"Come on Logie..."

Logan was vaguely reminded of Freddy Krueger as he opened his eyes, blinking rapidly in succession. His vision was still blurry, and the sudden sunlight blinded his eyes, causing him to close them again, tightly.

He heard a loud, exaggerated sigh. "Look, I'm not happy to be here either," the man said. It sounded familiar to Logan, yet he couldn't put a finger on it. "Get up."

Logan opened his eyes again, more carefully and slower this time. The sunlight blurred his vision again but Logan's curiosity got the better of him and he resolutely kept his eyes open.

"Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up," said the voice caustically. "Except I wouldn't call you a 'beauty'. Reunited again, are we?" A hand extended towards Logan. "Remember the bad boy?"

Logan raised his head. He was met with none other than the sight of a leather clad Wayne-Wayne.

* * *

"Wait-how did I end up with _you_?" asked Carlos, springing up to his feet and jerking his finger towards Jett.

"I'm supposed to be with Kendall, James or Logan," he continued. "Unless..."

And then Carlos felt the shocking realisation hit him, that maybe the other three had not been transported after all. Maybe they were still at France carrying on with their lives, not even noticing that he, Carlos Garcia, was missing. Even though he knew it wasn't their fault, Carlos felt utter betrayal and bitterness creep into him.

"You were saying?" Jett asked, sounding like he didn't care, which, Carlos decided, he probably didn't.

"It doesn't have to do with you," Carlos said. "How did you get here?"

Jett shrugged. "I was on set with Jo for _New Town High_ after they released us for the day, when _BAM!_ Everything got black...and then I was here."

Carlos eyed him for a moment.

"It's the truth," Jett said, as though reading his thoughts. "I see you haven't gained any IQ points since I last saw you. Still a rock as ever."

"If anyone around here's a rock, it's you," Carlos said. His comeback was probably the _lamest_ in history, but he didn't care then. "I don't believe your story."

"How did you get here, then?"

"We were at our hotel in France and then Kendall broke this...thing. There were these weird fairy lights and then I got here," Carlos said.

Jett raised an eyebrow. "Listen, if you don't want to tell me, just say so. Don't make up random stories," he said, earning a glare from Carlos. "Now, you coming? We- at least I- want to get out of here. I got an interview to go to. Don't want to miss it."

And then he tapped his watch meaningfully.

Carlos gritted his teeth for a moment, before following Jett down the path.

* * *

"Wayne-Wayne?" Logan asked, confused than ever, ignoring Wayne-Wayne's outstretched hand and standing up in a hurry.

"Yes, me," Wayne-Wayne drawled. "Remember? The one you guys booted out of Big Time Rush? The bad boy?"

Logan nodded. "Yes...but why are you in leather? Aren't you in the Ziggle Zaggles?"

"Why does everybody say that?" Wayne-Wayne said angrily, through gritted teeth almost to himself.

"Uh..."

"I'm in the show," Wayne-Wayne admitted bitterly. "But I don't go around wearing my PJs all day."

Logan felt like all his childhood beliefs had been shattered.

"Nice to know," he said listlessly.

There was a silence. Logan looked around and adjusted himself to the new environment as his eyes soaked in the pale, yellowing walls and road.

"I...think we should go on," Logan said.

There was a pause before Wayne-Wayne replied with an affirmative.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to LittleMonkeyDog and RusherDriver for reviewing the last chapter! And lots of hugs to everyone who alerted, viewed and favorited this story! You guys rock my socks, even though I'm not really wearing any. :)**


	4. Shaking Foundations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush nor make any profit from it.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Shaking Foundations.

The road went on forever.

It didn't seem like it wanted to stop any time soon, to Kendall's dismay. He was tired, his legs felt like jelly and he could feel a large trickle of sweat travel down his forehead. The burning sun was looking down on them, draining all their energy slowly. It was torturous; Kendall never before longed as much as he was now for the beach at Palm Woods. At that moment, he would've done anything to go back to Los Angeles, and relax by the pool, while sipping on some cola.

Next to him, James was not doing any better. His t-shirt was soaked in and his hair was matted down with sweat. James looked nothing like himself. The 'face' seemed to be less excited, and more tired. James never suited with heat; he hated it, and right then he felt disgusting.

None of them were speaking. The mood was heavily solemn and the sounds of their sneakers only made the silence more pronounced.

"So..." Kendall said, piercing the silence. His mouth was dry, he noticed. "When do you think this road will end?"

James panted in reply for a few moments, before looking up and glaring at him.

"Do you think _I_ know?" he said angrily, to Kendall's surprise. James was touchy, but usually not that touchy. But Kendall made allowance for his anger - they were lost, quite possibly no where and tempers were bound to run high.

Kendall shrugged. "Just thought I'd ask. We should probably take a break or something...I can't feel my legs..."

James didn't say anything, instead he dropped where he stood and leaned against the walls, stretching his stiff legs and arms.

There was another uncomfortable silence.

"Kendall," James suddenly said, sitting up straighter. "Do you hear that?"

The blonde boy looked dubiously at him. "No...there's nothing here..."

"But..." James said, pressing his matter. "Don't you hear that? It sounds like a vacuum cleaner."

Kendall strained to hear something - _anything _- but failed to hear anything. There was only a deafening silence, that echoed down the long road. A few worn out flowers whooshed around in the little, and some rocks rolled aimlessly about.

"Maybe I'm hearing voices," James said, sounding depressed. "And this is probably some made-up dream."

Suddenly, there was a loud, ground-shaking crack.

* * *

As Carlos walked down the path of the road, he was uncomfortably aware of how _fast_ the time went.

Even though Carlos was terrible with time, even he knew it was too fast for night to descend already. The road got darker and darker, and the shadows bulged out at them. Carlos, in his sixth sense, could feel the presence of supernatural beings. A nagging feeling that was constantly present at the back of his head whispered to him that something would go wrong.

It made him feel nauseous.

Jett lagged behind him, and the only indication of his presence was the scratching noises of his shoes. Carlos could feel Jett's eyes on him; it made his situation even more uncomfortable.

"Aren't you tired yet?" Jett asked, making Carlos jump. "It's night already."

Carlos did not voice his thoughts out loud. "I feel fine," he said defiantly, as though trying to prove Jett something- but what, he didn't know.

He supposed it was the animosity that pervaded between Kendall and Jett was the reason they all hated him. Jett had managed to anger all of them at least once- James with his looks, Logan with Camille. And now, Carlos could feel his temper running thinner as the time passed. Unfortunately for him, though, time went _very_ fast.

"We've been walking all day," Jett said, slightly stretching his arms. "I think we should crash somewhere."

"I feel fine," Carlos repeated. "I think we should go on."

"You're lying. I can see it in your face."

Carlos couldn't deny that, though. He was lying through his teeth- he was tired, and the gentle winds that blew over them and the sounds of the occasional cricket made him very lethargic and sleepy. He wanted to succumb into a deep sleep, and snore it off- maybe in a stroke of luck, someone would carry him away from the horrible place and back to France, with his friends.

"Alright," Carlos said, sighing. Jett smirked slightly at him, making Carlos want to slap him. "But where do we crash? This place is miles and miles of emptiness."

"How about that house?"

Carlos turned to face the direction to which Jett was pointing. There was a run-down house by the corner. It reminded Carlos of a Witch's House- weeds surrounded it, and ceiling had numerous empty spots. A pipe hung out from a corner, issuing a gentle continuous _drip, drip_ sound. The door was cracked and closed.

"It doesn't..." Carlos carefully chose his words. "...look quite safe."

"We'll be fine," Jett said, already walking up towards the fence surrounding the house. It was milky white, but then it had an ashen hue. "It's just for a night. We'll keep the door open," he added, at Carlos' doubtful look.

"Scaredy pants," Jett mumbled quietly to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Jett replied smoothly. "Now get in, it's dark enough as it is."

The door opened with a loud protesting creak. A damp smell escaped from it, and as Carlos got a better look inside he was greeted with a pitch black scenery. Things- unknown beings- seemed to move inside the house.

Carlos shivered.

"We'll keep the door open," Jett reminded him, and Carlos reluctantly entered the house, keeping a close eye on Jett.

To his joy, Jett did keep the door open. But just to be safe, Carlos pushed the door even further back, which Jett made a mental note of.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" James asked, eyes wide and wild. "I'm still not dreaming, am I?"

Kendall pinched James on the arm, _hard. _He was replied with a yelp. "No, you're not dreaming. You did hear that, and so did I."

"But what was that?"

There was another loud crack, this time louder and closer.

"I don't know," Kendall said, springing to his feet and holding a hand out to James. "But we need to get out of here."

James uttered a small "meep!" as the sound grew louder, this time the ground shaking at the impact. A few rocks rolled back and forth, and Kendall jumped to avoid tripping.

"This is not happening," James said, more to himself. Kendall hit him round the head.

"Ow!" James said. "You could cause fatal damage to the hair, you know."

"I don't care now!" Kendall said angrily.

"You should! I don't want to be buried with a disfigured face in remembrance!"

"I thought you said you were dreaming?"

"Yes, but-"

James never finished his argument as the loud crack sounded again. James staggered and Kendall backed up towards the wall, as a large shadow descended over them, making the day considerably darker.

There was a strangled sound from James.

The giant was ten feet tall, resembling very much to a troll. It held a large staff- which Kendall found very odd- and it's clothes were torn and the color of khaki. It was wrinkled, and it's bones were very much pronounced, which in turn emphasized it's large height. The only thing of it that Kendall could see without any effort were it's feet, which were, like the rest of its body, a sickly green color. The nails were grotesque and Kendall wanted to gag.

"James," Kendall said, still looking at the giant, suddenly breathless. "I will tell you something now. And you will do it."

"W-What?" James asked fearfully. His throat was dry, yet if he tried drinking water now, he was sure he would vomit it all back up.

"_Run!_"

Kendall yelled as hard as he could, and he wondered vaguely about his vocal cords but ignored it more the moment. His heart was beating faster than ever and he could hear James running, and half-aware, he did the same, almost blindly.

The ground shook as the giant took two heavy steps forward. Rocks rolled again, and James froze in his position.

"James!" Kendall was now ahead of his friend, but he now stopped. "Run! _Faster_!"

"I-I..." James tried to get the words out of his mouth, but his throat was too dry. He ran instead, and suddenly he felt his foot collide with something, and them a sharp pain on his skull.

"_James_!"

James felt the heavy sounds blur past him. He had tripped over a rock, but he never knew the consequences would be so painful. He heard Kendall yell at him to get up and run, but James couldn't go past the pain in his head.

And then, quite unexpectedly, the pain magnified, as James felt something crash down onto his left arm. He yelled out half-heartedly, his vision turning white to red in pain. He was sure his arm was gone, or broken, or probably disfigured. Kendall was screaming and yelling all the time, which was not helping James' cause at all.

"You-You-" Kendall spluttered incoherently as James yelled in pain. Kendall had heard the loud crack as his friend's arm had broken; it was the most sickening things he ever experienced. All Kendall could think about then was James, and then in a moment of impulse, he threw a rock at the giant.

It backed away, looking confused and befuddled.

James had even opened his eyes a crack, and Kendall felt some of his hope return. He continued throwing rocks at the giant, relishing every time it backed away.

Finally, the giant backed away, far off into some path or another, but Kendall simply didn't care then, he just raced to where the injured martyr lay, hoping he was alright.

* * *

**A/N: A huge shout out to btrlilsis14 and RusherDriver for reviewing! Also, lots of hugs to everyone who has favorited and followed this story! You guys are the best. I won't be updating as frequently nowadays (sorry), schoolwork's coming up! But don't worry...I have a lot of things in store for them..._mwahaha!_**


	5. Pessimistic Thoughts

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Pessimistic Thoughts.

Logan and Wayne-Wayne were about two meters away from each other, the two of them at different sides of the path. Logan was almost brushing against the brick wall. Every now and then, Logan looked at his companion, still unable to picture him in anything but his pajamas. They were not talking, and Logan did not know why, but they both had silently agreed to it.

Logan felt the urge to burst into hysterical laughter. But Wayne-Wayne already hated him, and if he started laughing for no reason, he was sure the other man's respect for him would decrease.

Logan was walking, slowly and trying to avoid making noises. He focused on the trees and branches- the small fungi and half-dead flowers that peeked through the bricks.

"Do you have your phone handy?"

Logan jumped at the sound of Wayne-Wayne's voice, before blankly staring at him.

"What?"

"I said, do you have your phone handy," said Wayne-Wayne, growing impatient. Logan scrambled for his phone; under Wayne-Wayne's relentless stare, it seemed to take ages. He finally got it out at last, after fifteen seconds of searching.

Logan pressed the home button, and when it did not result in anything, tapped the screen. He was replied, at both times, with a black, dark screen of nothingness.

"No charge, I think," he said, showing the phone to Wayne-Wayne, waving it back and forth with perhaps a little too much force than needed.

Wayne-Wayne sighed loudly. Logan's uncomfortableness was now blotted with annoyance. "See if you can turn it on," Wayne-Wayne said.

Logan did try, pressing down on the power button six times, every now and then alternating between more force or less. The phone screen, however, still remained stubbornly black.

"Brilliant," Wayne-Wayne said sarcastically, more to himself. Then he turned to Logan. "Why didn't you charge your phone?"

The gates in Logan's mind were slowly seeping in annoyance and irritation.

"You're such an idiot! You couldn't even charge your phone! Was it really that hard?-"

Wayne-Wayne continued ranting, his face taking on a reddish tint as he continued, reminding Logan strikingly of Gustavo at his finest. The gates in Logan's mind opened even further, and now he was flooded with the almost overwhelming urge to wring Wayne-Wayne around the neck.

But Logan was a very calm person. Instead of lashing out his anger at Wayne-Wayne, he counted a quick one to ten in his mind- an age old technique his mother taught him- and waited patiently for the agitated man to finish.

* * *

James was acting unusually silent. It worried Kendall to an extent, but on the other hand, he was grateful he did not have to deal with a screaming, yelling, tantrum-throwing James Diamond.

This, however, resulted in that same, still silence again.

"How did my arm break?" James suddenly asked, surprising Kendall.

"That big giant thing had a staff," Kendall began. To his own ears, he sounded lame. "And it...sort of used it as a cane. Hit the ground with it, if you see where I'm getting at-"

"And then?"

"You tripped. Your arm was right there, in front of it," Kendall's tone suddenly changed, more softer and almost scared-sounding. "And when it landed down, it broke your arm. You screamed," Kendall added. "It-it was terrifying, James."

Again, silence. Kendall wondered what would have happened if the four of them were together, at France. Logan would be there, rushing to James' aid instead of sitting around, like he was. Carlos would cheer them all up with his high spirits, instead of making the mood even more solemn.

And speaking of Carlos and Logan...

"Where do you think they might be?" asked Kendall.

"_Who_?"

"Carlos and Logan," Kendall explained. "I remember them vanishing."

"Maybe they're somewhere else," James said, shifting slightly, before hissing in pain.

Kendall considered it for a moment.

"Do you really think so? I mean, both of us ended up at the same place."

James looked grimly at Kendall, before replying with a small, "I hope their okay."

"Me too," agreed Kendall. "I hope they're together. It's not like they could end up with anyone else, right?"

* * *

Carlos woke up to complete darkness.

It puzzled him for a moment, why he woke up- after all, there were no screaming friends or Mrs. Knight, and no sunlight coming in his eyes. He supposed it was because his 'battery' was fully charged. Yet, unlike a phone, he didn't need anyone to 'unplug' him, he just opened his eyes and got up.

Carlos stretched in the darkness, the musty smell of dust almost choking him. He wished for some of that glorious morning sunshine more than ever.

The windows, however, were boarded down with old, moldy curtains, and Carlos felt sick to the stomach just at the _thought_ of touching them.

There was a small shuffle behind him. Carlos, still slightly in his sleep fogged demeanor, jumped, before realizing with a sinking sensation that he had company.

"You up," Jett said, the last bit of his sentence drowned out by a large yawn.

Carlos nodded, before realizing that it was completely dark and Jett couldn't possibly see him.

"Yep," he said, reaching out in the dark for his helmet. Something felt off about the whole situation. Carlos dismissed it as to being the absence of his helmet.

There were more noises of shuffling as Jett stretched. And then, he asked, "Why did you close the window?"

Carlos snapped his head towards the door- or at least the direction he thought the door was. He didn't close it, and Jett had just woken up. Unless, of course, Jett was more eviler than he thought-

"I didn't," Carlos said, sounding casual, when he felt nothing like he sounded.

"Then who did?"

"I don't know," Carlos said, again in that almost scary type of casual. "Maybe it was you."

"Why would I close the door?"

"Because I asked you to keep it open?" Carlos said angrily. "Because you're still the selfish little jerk you always were, who doesn't even bother about someone else's wishes- oh no, because _I'm Jett Stetson, the great and magnificent, so I don't need to listen to anybody!"_

There was rapid movement from behind Carlos.

"I do not act like that!" Jett said, his voice dragging the words slowly.

"Yes, you do. Just admit it, you big fat baby- you closed the door."

"I did not! I have a thing against Kendork, sure, but not you guys."

Carlos wanted to reply with a sharp retort, but then Logan's voice rang through his head, quite seemingly as though taunting: _Panicking never helps._

Carlos wanted to slap his conscience in the face. Or better yet, Logan.

"Let's just drop the topic," Carlos said, still waspish and annoyed. "And find a way to open the door."

More shuffling, and then Carlos felt Jett's presence next to him.

"I'm going to try opening this door," Jett said.

"So?" Carlos asked.

"Don't panic."

"When _do_ I panic, then?"

"When...it doesn't open. _If _it doesn't open."

Carlos did not know how to answer to that, so he remained silent. The sound of the knob turning clearly echoed around the room.

"Carlos," Jett said. "I grant to permission to panic."

* * *

Wayne-Wayne resembled a tomato by the end of his huge monologue. Logan, meanwhile, was frankly scared, tinged with slight amusement and annoyance.

"Are you quite done yet?" Logan asked carefully. "Or do you need some more time?"

Wayne-Wayne glared at him.

"Why do you need the phone so badly?" Logan asked, now genuinely curious. "Waiting girlfriend? Angry director? Project work on due?"

"I was doing some thinking," Wayne-Wayne said. "And, I thought, maybe we could call someone for help."

"Pretty good idea," Logan admitted after a pause. "Except...you do realize- we were transported here by some yet-to-be-discovered science- also known to some as magic- to, well, quite possibly no where. No matter who we call, or how powerful they may be, the odds of them finding us, is...nil."

"I. Don't. Care," Wayne-Wayne said, through gritted teeth. "At least I thought of something."

"We'll never get out of here, let's face it," Logan said, his pessimism kicking in. "We'll be here forever, and die, alone and...yeah, alone. Maybe starving."

His tone of voice blatantly contradicted with the calm and suave expression on his face.

* * *

**A/N: A huge thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and are following this story! And another thanks to Germanrusher, for pointing out a mistake I didn't notice I made (Geography is not my best subject). Keep reading, folks- if you think Logan and Wayne-Wayne are getting it pretty easy, just you wait...**


End file.
